


Ninja Showdown and Therapy

by casness



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 1.16 "E'Malama". Group therapy for Five-0 proves to be too much for the therapist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninja Showdown and Therapy

~Five-0 headquarters~

With Steve out of the office, Chin, Kono and Danny decided to take a break from the paperwork. The three gathered around to sit around the conference table and discuss the latest case.

"So, by the time we got to the witness, Cuz, here" said Chin looking at Kono, who had a blush, "took her down. WE were right outside the courthouse and she got there before us."

"Kono, you ninja. I thought Super SEAL was a ninja but you take that title now. From now on, we shall call you the Hawaiian Ninja," said Danny smiling at Kono and Chin.

"WHAT?!? Danny, you can't give her my nickname," shouted Steve walking into headquarters and catching the last bit of Danny's statement.

Danny sighed and thought Children, I am surrounded by children. He saw Chin and Kono smirk before turning around and facing Steve, who by now had his aneurysm face. "She managed to get there before you and she was the further away. Anyway, you're Super SEAL. What do you care about being a ninja?" said Danny.

"It was one instance! That doesn't give her the right to be called 'Hawaiian ninja'. You never called me that and I'm from Hawaii" replied Steve now leaning on the table near Danny.

"That's cause, you went all SEAL before you went ninja like" explained Danny. He stood up and glared at Steve.

"Guys, not to break up this session but-" started Chin.

"How about a competition for the title of 'Hawaiian Ninja'?" asked Kono interrupting Chin. Wait till Mary hears about this, she thought. As soon as Kono asked, all three men looked at her.

"Agreed," said Steve smiling deviously. Steve held his hand out to shake Kono's. Danny and Chin glanced at each other before fully looking at Kono and Steve who were now in a competition to see who will let go of whose hand first.

"We have an appointment at the department's therapist," Chin continued his interrupted sentence. What are you up to, cuz? he thought as he tried to figure out how to dissolve this competition before there was no Hawaii left to destroy.

"You're right," said Danny loudly, taking Steve's forearm and dragging him away from Kono. Maybe the shrink will find a way to help us, he thought hopefully.

~Shrink's Office~

"So, you are saying that Steve has driven Danny's car and always drives it but neither of you have ever driven it," said the therapist looking at Chin and Kono who nodded in response. The therapist sighed and wondered again what she had done to deserve a therapy session with Five-0. "Danny, what do you have to say about this?" She asked looking at Danny.

"Hey, the last time I drove my car was yesterday. All the other times since I've met this man," he points to Steve "it's always been him driving" said Danny.

"You let me drive it. Plus, I like to drive" said Steve defending himself and over possession of Danny's car.

"Let's move on to another topic. Steve, was there something that you wanted to talk about?" asked the therapist looking at Steve.

"Danno, since we're together now. You can't keep calling other people by the nickname that you gave me" said Steve looking at Danny.

Danny looked confused. The hell? Did sleeping at my apartment really screw up his head or was it the jungle? he thought. "Umm, what are you talking about? we're not together," said Danny emphasizing together, hoping that Steve will understand.

"First, you called Sang Min "Babe" after calling me that a few times. You called Kono" Steve pointed at Kono, "Hawaiian Ninja. You said I was just a ninja, what I get no special connection to Hawaii. You know I was born and raised here too" said Steve.

"What about the fact that you cheated on Danny?" asked Kono defending Danny. Her outburst caused the three men and therapist to look at her. Wasn't supposed to say that, thought Kono.

The therapist, now realizing that Five-0 is special in not only its methods but also in the discussions brought up in therapy. I'm not getting paid enough for this, thought the therapist and wondered how to defuse this situation.

"Cheated! We're not even together officially and you already cheated on me? Alright, we're going to discuss that later. For nicknames, 'Babe' was a slip of the tongue-" said Danny but was interrupted by Kono's "you called him that five times already. Slip much?".

"Kono and I are competing for the title of 'Hawaiian Ninja'" said Steve ignoring the fact that Danny wanted to continue speaking.

"That seems like a good thing. A friendly competition to foster friendship" said the therapist smiling. Time, time, time,....YES she thought when she discovered that her time with the Five-0 was over. "So, in regards to relationship problems that Danny and you are having, I'm suggesting a visit to a good friend of mine. She's a marriage counselor. Here's her number and information. Please give her a call and good luck with everything," said the therapist handing over the marriage counselor's business card to Steve.

"Bye," said Chin standing up and dragging Kono out of the room, who yelled "bye" as she was dragged out.

"We're not married! Why does everyone think we're married?" Danny asked Steve as the two got up and walked out of the room together. Too bad that neither knew of the copy of a perfectly forged marriage certificate of Steven J. McGarrett and Daniel McGarrett, that lay hidden under a stack of files in Kono's desk. This perfectly forged marriage certificate that was waiting to be filed to finalize the union of Steve and Danny.

~A week later~

The competition for 'Hawaiian Ninja' proved to be one that Chin and Danny will remember forever since three gas stations, one boat and a warehouse were destroyed. In the end, Chin and Danny urged Steve and Kono to stop the competition. In fact, after the Governor discovered the competition, she lectured Five-0 on proper etiquette and stopped the competition herself. Since that incident, Danny never called Kono 'Hawaiian Ninja' again.


End file.
